You Are My Only One
by Daine Alix
Summary: One shot, song fic! You Are My Only One by Yellowcard....2nd fanfic evah!...don't wanna spoil it! enjoy!


My Only One

_Broken this fragile thing now_

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sakura Haruno, The Sakura Haruno, the very same who trained with the 5th Hokage Tsunade, the very epitome of tough, was crying. He came to watch her sometimes, always sticking to the shadows, never making a sound. He couldn't be caught, for if he was he'd be killed. Childhood friends or not, they'd have to kill him, he'd betrayed the village, the moment he left to seek out Orochimaru he knew there was no looking back. And yet, he still returned. Why? He had killed Itachi, and gained as much power as possible, then he slew Orochimaru. After all was said and done with, what did he have? Konoha? So he went back, and stuck to the shadows and he saw his old teammates. How Naruto had grown, how everyone had grown, especially her. And maybe that's why he kept coming back, to see her.

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

He hated to see her cry like that, her face contorted into a look of pure anguish, the tears flowing down her face and the strangled sobs escaping her. She finally collapsed and buried her face in her hands. He reached out to comfort her, but pulled back. What could he say?_  
_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

He remembered all the times she'd tried to get closer to him, be nice to him and all he'd done was give a classic "Hn" and shrugged her off. Now, for some strange reason, he wished he hadn't._  
_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

Sure, he could give her amillion excusesas to why he left her that night, on that cold hard bench alone. But he could never give her an actual reason. Now, for some strange reason he wish he could._  
_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

Sakura finally collapsed, her sadness getting the better of her. She sobbed loudly into her hands and found she couldn't stop crying. Why? Maybe because of how alone she felt, or how worthless. It didn't occur to her that now that she was one of the top medic nin of Konoha, she still had that self doubt and sense of worthlessness from childhood. That, and her loneliness.

_And I give up (I give up)  
_

It seemed that today she had finally reached her limit so she had ran, ran fast and away from it all. Until she was here, at Team 7's old training grounds, where she had truly felt at home. Surrounded by her teammates and friends. But then, Naruto and Sasuke had both left, left her. So here she was now, years later, almost an adult, but still longing for the days and the people of her past.

_I just want to tell you so you know_

Sasuke realized she was whispering something and leaned in just a bit closer

"I give up."

It was then that he wished with all his heart that she knew how he truly felt.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one

But, he couldn't go to her, not now, not after all he put her through. Not after all this time. He just, couldn't.

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

The thoughts running through Sakura's head were not pleasant ones, and she silently begged for someone to rescue her._  
_

Ran my whole life in the ground

Sasuke already knew how pointless him living was but he never seemed to be able to gather enough courage to end it.

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

Sakura willed herself to stop crying, to get up. But the other, darker part of her thought it was pointless, so there she sat, still crying. Unaware of his presence._  
_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

He turned to leave but found he couldn't, he couldn't just leave her there, like that. So he turned towards her once more.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one

He couldn't believe himself, sitting here in the bushes, watching a girl cry! Why did he keep coming back anyways!? Just to see her!? Stupid, he willed himself to leave yet again; he turned and accidentally stepped on a branch, a loud crack followed. Her head shot up, her emerald eyes glistening with tears and shining in the dull light.

"Who's there?"_  
_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

He thought of activating a letter bomb and making his escape while all the smoke distracted her. But that would be cowardly._  
_

_And I know you can see right through me_

"Who's there?" she repeated again brandishing a kunai and standing.

Sasuke suddenly found himself very much afraid. Not of having to fight her, but having to face her. After all these years…

_So let me go and you will find someone_

He shook his head. 'She doesn't need me' he thought. 'I don't deserve her, she should be with someone else.'  
_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

He gathered all his courage and stepped out, as soon as the pale light flooded his face he heard a soft gasp, and the sound of her kunai hitting the dirt.

"Sasuke?" she whispered_  
_

_You are my only one_

He opened his mouth to reply, but found he couldn't, so he just stared at her. Thinking he was just ignoring her, that he had just come back to taunt her, she turned to leave.

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

He was shocked she couldn't leave! Not now, not after he finally got the courage to face her! He ran up behind her and hugged her close.

"Sasuke!?" she questioned shocked as she turned to face him._  
_

_You are my only, my only one_

"I'm sorry" he whispered

_My only one_

"For what?" she asked._  
_

_My only one_

"For keeping you waiting."

_My only one_

Then, he kissed her.

_You are my only, my only one_

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"You're my only one."


End file.
